justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imagoat/Funny pictures
I noticed that there are a few others like this and I also thought capturing these shots was pretty fun! So here are my funny shots, and feel free to add your own in the comments, or suggest what song I should take funny pictures of! Untitledasfunny.png|**** You Sky! Untitledsky.png|Oh look! A flying cow! Imagealfonso.jpeg|Oh no, It's that crazy Forget you guy, Run away! Imagegs.jpeg|P1: Did your mama never teach you how to dance? P2: I don't care! Imageg.jpeg|P1:*Dances to gentleman* P2: God save me from this tortuuuuure! *Punches the ground* Imagefc.jpeg|P1: look at the flying cow with me! P2: Is there something wrong with my footing? Imagehand.jpeg|P1:Woah, the ground looks trippy! P2: Oh no! He dosen't notice his hand disappeared! Imagesmiley.jpeg|That Face Tho XD Coolimage.jpeg|TIFY tries to look cool Img-6.jpeg|What? Did you say not to look that way? Img-7.jpeg|Why must I listen to you? You're too stupid for me! Trololollolololol Img-8.jpeg|Hey wait, what's the meaning of this cops?! I was just dancing! Img-10.png|What's with my leg?! Img-11.png|Uh oh, I just got caught. Img-12.png|Get out of mah face stupid Gold dust guy! img13.jpeg|P1: Uh oh, I think the camera is pulling me! P2: I want you to to join her side! img-14.jpeg|Oh plz, I'm more fab than a hippo! img-15.jpeg|P1: Hey buds, come over here and watch me dance with this lady! P2: augh! I only said I was more fab than him img-16.jpeg|P1: Hey, let's stroll over there P2: As long as you don't March or skip all the way in public. img-17.jpeg|P1: look at me down here! I'm short! P2: Finally, I'm taller than him Img-18.png|I'm afraid I must use my golden fist, but I must warn you gold is pretty soft Img-19.png|Trolololololol My hair is now morphing into Teacher's Img-20.png|Back off, this is my natural hair! Img-21.png|Oh, thank you for complimenting my booger-colored hair! Img-22.png|Trololololol, my hair is defying gravity! Img-23.png|Oh god help me, i'm in zero gravity now! Img-24.png|I see a rescue chopper! Hey guys, can you give me that rope?! Img-25.png|Hmm, my shoulder IS swag! Img-26.png|YES! Two thumbs up to the sky for pointing that out! Img-27.png|My glove is my power, and it's all I rely on! Img-28.png|Err, I'm confused, will I dance to no control? My clothes are turning silver. Img-29.png|I wanna fight! I can do it with one boxing glove! Img-30.png|I believe i can Fly.. I believe I can... Img-31.png|WHIP MY HAIR!!! Now I'm Tired. Img-32.png|You woke me up!!! *tries to body slam* Img-33.png|Woah! you're one horrible fighter, my hair is blue from your tears! Img-34.png|I am the champion! I now have a silver hand! Img-35.png|Wait, Silver Glove?! That makes no sense as I'M the champ! Img-36.png|Psyche! it's Platinum! Look at it's glory so big, you'll realize you fight at a first grade level! Img-37.png|I'm marchin, marchin, MARCHIN! Img-38.png|TA HAHAHA! Never realized how your elbow was compared to mine! Img-39.png|Honey, I'm Hommmmme! Img-40.png|Keep that light away! Img-41.png|Wheeeeeee! Img-46.png|Wait, did you say I have sweat stains?! Img-47.png|Shut up about that Flying cow! Will ya? Img-48.png|I don't give a poop about what you say right hand. Img-49.png|Oh no, I think I went into the cloning machine Img-50.png|You want my suspenders nerd? well take 'em! Img-51.png|What do you mean I'm blue? Img-52.png|I'm gonna punch you in the groin! YAAAAAAAAAA Img-53.png|Oh, You were just singing that Blue song weren't you? Img-54.png|Huh' Never knew the flying cow is real. Img-55.png|HALP! I'm floating! Img-56.png|I am Tree Diva, Hear me Roar! Img-57.png|I Need to go to tha Restroom! Img-58.png|*Laughs At Stadium Flow* Img-59.png|I MUST TELL YOU YOU HAVE A ZIT ON YOUR NOSE!!! Img-60.png|Were you Influenced by Futebol crazy about your hair? Trololololol Img-61.png|Gets caught singing opera Img-62.png|Feel free to smell mah armpit! tee hehehehehheh Img-63.png|HOW DAER YOU INSULT JB! COME AND FIGHT ME! Img-64.png|Oh no! I'm going to prison! Img-65.png|P1: Hey, have you seen my dentures? P2: Huh? I don't understand. Img-66.png|Eek! The pink, it frightens me! Img-67.png|Starts singing a children's song Img-68.png|Me Strong! Img-69.png|What is up with talking to your arm?! Img-70.png|Not doing that thing again without Purplehat! Deal with it! Img-71.png|Oh no, Plz don't tell me i'm stranded! Img-72.png|Can you pleeeeease lend me something? Img-73.png|Give me some space, I used all my money on this hair. Img-74.png|What did you say about I feel love's hair being better? Img-75.png|Aww no! someone stole my tattoo! Img-76.png|HEY! I know it was you! Img-77.png|Whaaaaa??? Img-79.png|There's SAIKI Floating! Lol Img-80.png|Why is my jacket falling apart? Img-81.png|I'm falling but i dont care, trololol Img-82.png|Oh no, A stalker! I was just taking my hair off! Img-83.png|Uh oh, My bracelet is a bomb! Img-84.png|Wha? My shirt Sucks? Img-85.png|Does the Freaky face Img-86.png|Ima Punch your shoulder! Img-87.png|Whoops, I stepped in dog poop! Img-87a.png|Derpiest Smile in the World Img-88.png|Oh No! There's a Bicycle on my foot! Img-89.png|the moment you Get caught taking the ugly glove that dosen't match your color scheme. Img-90.png|I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT MAH NUNCHUCKS! Img-91.png|P2: BWAHAHAHA! your fighting pose! Img-92.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! He's Detatching my foot Img-93.png|Is that a flying cow? Img-94.png|I'm way derpier than TCIY! Img-95.png|Oh no, it's a police chopper! Img-96.png|P2: And that's why cows don't fly P1: Hmm, let me stare at your finger. Category:Blog posts